


watching your mother flirt

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [54]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Luke and Maryse have a heart to heart talk while flirting... plus Magnus is looking forward to summer but Alec might not be good at swimming.





	watching your mother flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/sometimes unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common— Magnus and Alec are madly in love.
> 
> ///
> 
> Not related but just to add context, this snippet happens after 3x10.

One weekend around midday, just as Luke was rushing along the sidewalk going back to the precinct, he suddenly stopped and felt his face leaping into a smile.

Without wasting time, he needlessly fixed his shoulder holster before then walking over to the lady seated solo at the sidewalk cafe across the road.

"Enjoying the mundane life, I see", he greeted, smiling down at the face that's also smiling up at him.

Maryse shrugged, her lips a Venetian red, were beautifully spread. "The silver lining", she answered, nodding to the empty seat before her.

Luke took the cue and sat across from her and it was strange - the feelings welling in his chest while looking at her - it was strange how after all these years, such feelings were only now surfacing. "So it seems", he replied. After all, he'd always found the woman beautiful but for some reason, these days her big eyes and her neckline and that girlish look in her eyes made Luke feel like a young man falling in love again. "Or maybe you're just fair like sunshine", he added, "You look remarkably well, Maryse".

Maryse smiled back at him. "Lucian, are you flirting with me?"

Luke's laughter was low and not doing a good job at hiding his embarrassment but he replied, "I don't even know".

Maryse joined him in laughter too, "Well whatever it is, it feels nice".

Luke feign fixed his shoulder holster again, sitting further back in his seat. "I heard you along with Alec, Isabelle and Jace went clubbing the other night".

Now, she was really laughing, "First of all, it wasn't clubbing, we were out for drinks - more like keeping my company since not only am I now a mundane, I also don't have friends and second of all, exactly who's reporting to you about me?"

"First of all, never mind who's reporting", Luke grinned, checking his phone that's vibrating, "And second of all, you do have friends".

With a perfect eyebrow quirk, Maryse asked, "Friends? I would love to meet at least one".

"Well, you're looking at him", Luke answered, giving her his signature smirk though at the same time, standing to go.

Amused with her lips pressed in a pretty and big smile she replied, "So you're telling me my one and only friend is already leaving me?"

Luke returned the smile, "Rain check... I'm not leaving, I'm taking a rain check... not that you'd invited me in the first place".

She took a sip of her coffee that had gone a tad cold after all that chatting before she said, "Next time, I'll send an invitation".

"I'll keep my phone close", Luke replied just before walking off, with a smile that promised more times.

.

"Well, I guess Maryse will be _getting_ _some_ soon", Magnus giggled into his iced coffee.

Alec scrunched up his nose, groaning, "Look I'm all for Luke and Mum's happiness but please don't put disturbing images in my head".  

They'd both decided on a late breakfast after Alec couldn't wake up after the many rounds of him in Magnus last night. "So what, you're allowed to have fun but not your mum?"

"Magnus, please", Alec covered his eyes groaning all the more, "The mental picture, the mental replay - one pixel more and I'll pass out".

Magnus was in chuckles, watching Alec switch between flushes of red. "But aren't you happy she now has a friend?"

"Of course I am", Alec answered, "She's taking this a lot better than I thought she would".

Magnus shrugged and took a sip of his iced coffee again, "Well speaking from experience, sometimes these sudden life changes can be a blessing in disguise".

"You really think so?" Alec asked, watching Magnus for the slightest change in his expression, "I mean sure, it still feels weird and think about it long enough it's depressing but this morning, you and I took the elevator then we called a taxi then we took a stroll and now we're enjoying the sunshine while spying on your mother and her possible love life with Lucian".

Alec groaned again. "You were doing great until a second ago".

Magnus chortled. "I'm actually looking forward to summer".

Alec raised an eyebrow, "You just did a thing that completely changed the direction of the conversation".

Magnus smiled over at him, a gentle warmth that was more precious than the comfort of the sun. "I'm just thinking I haven't been to the beach in years and how I'd love to go with you".

Alec's face suddenly wrapped itself into something unreadable. "Oh", was all he said.

So Magnus teased, "Don't tell me you can't swim?"

And when Alec didn't answer, Magnus burst out in loud laughter, "So not only will I get to show off your summer body, I'll also get concrete reason to touch you while teaching you how to swim".

Alec groaned again. He clearly now had more mortifying images than Luke and Maryse _getting it on_ , to worry about. "Let's go camping in the woods instead".

"No", Magnus answered, not even trying to hide his amused grin, "Let's leave that for autumn".

And just when Alec groaned again and Magnus was high in laughter, Maryse had spotted them from her seat and had walked over, "Well, you boys are having fun", she said and by now, Magnus had given up correcting her that he was much, much older than her... after all, at this point, none of that even mattered. "Let me in on the festivities", she told them.

And Magnus was glad to share.

And while Alec was dying from embarrassment, he was just as glad for the silver lining... his heart was welling full watching Magnus being animated making beach plans and Maryse, nodding and laughing and spilling more and more childhood stories - so many embarrassing stories Alec would rather forget.

But Magnus was happy.

And his mother was happy.

So of course, Alec too, was happy.

But swimming and swimming in a big wide ocean— that was still a scary no, no.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a follow-up to Magnus/Alec's beach day lol Who knows?! XD


End file.
